


Another World

by AlmaArachnidFriendEmpress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DoM Battle, End of Fifth Year, F/M, Harry In Another World, Harry Searches For Sirius, Parallel Universe, Searching For A Way Back Home, Sirius In Another World, The Veil Is A Gateway Cliche For Easy Story Starting Purposes, harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaArachnidFriendEmpress/pseuds/AlmaArachnidFriendEmpress
Summary: Sirius falls through the Veil during the Department of Mysteries battle at the end of Harry's fifth year. Harry goes right in after him, and ends up in another world entirely! One far different from anything he could have imagined. In this world, he searches for Sirius - and, ultimately, a way home for both of them. But this world isn't without its own dangers, and a fair share of problems that might just become Harry's as well.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. A Whole New World

Amidst the chaotic battle in the Department of Mysteries, Harry was running for the platform in the center of the chamber, and the damaged old archway atop it.

Sirius was there, just behind the veil - he had to be! Harry only had to reach him, to pass through and find him waiting on the other side...

Harry felt a hand grab the back of his robes; he freed himself with a hard tug and threw himself forward, right into the veil.

"Harry, please, no!" Remus was yelling, anguished, panicked - but Harry ignored him.

All he cared about was Sirius - to see him, find him, bring him back somehow...

Harry fell through the tattered curtains, there was a feeling of electricity coursing through him - those whispers became roaring, screaming voices in his ears, all around him, and a blue light erupted from all directions to blind him, envelope him-

And he fell out the other side to hit hard, unforgiving dirt.

He landed flat on his face, scraping his arms something awful.

The wind knocked out of him.

The sounds of battle were gone; no more screams, cries, no incantations yelled out, no sounds of pain or anger...no flashes of light, no feeling in the air...

Nothing familiar at all.

Harry raised his head, and found himself staring around a forest clearing.

Trees on all sides, tall and lush.

He whirled around and found the archway - the Veil - looking as crumbling and old as ever.

But the curtain was gone.

And there were no whispers coming from it anymore - or even screaming.

There was just...nothing.

Harry hesitantly stepped over to it, and pushed an arm through it: nothing.

No magic, no shimmer, no swirling energy, nothing at all!

Fear and panic immediately gripped Harry's heart.

Where was he, what had he _done_? Where was Sirius, why was the Veil different now? What about his friends, the Order - _what had he done_? He couldn't even go back, the thing was broken now!

"Sirius?!" Harry yelled out, staring around wildly now. Desperate. He had to be here, this had to be it - it had to be! "SIRIUS, I'M HERE, I CAME THROUGH TOO! SIRIUS PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Harry stomped over to the treeline, passed through the first of them into brush and dark. He looked around them, between them, searching, straining all his senses!

"SIRIUS!"

A rustling nearby!

Harry rushed toward the noise, hope, elation bursting all in him!

"SIRIUS, Sirius I found you - I'm here, I-"

"Stop yelling, you're scaring everything off!"

Harry stopped dead, everything in him crashing.

He had found _someone_ \- but it wasn't Sirius.

It was a girl, about his own age - she rose up from behind some bushes like a specter, arms crossed over her chest. A chest, Harry realized, that was absolutely bare; he immediately looked away (anywhere but there, he told himself firmly).

"I- sorry," Harry said reflexively, studiously examining a tree trunk to his left. "I j-just- have you seen a man around here? Dark hair, tall?"

"No, I haven't, sorry-" The girl went very still out corner of Harry's eye. He chanced a straight on look at her face; she was looking him over very intently, in a way that had _him_ squirming and heated. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Erm, what do you mean?" Harry said blankly.

The girl moved forward through the bushes, sudden and swift.

Harry wasn't sure what he was seeing was real until she'd fully emerged before him. She looked, from waist up, like a normal girl - but below...she didn't have legs, but instead had a massive, lengthy serpent's body! Scales that glistened jet black, with dripping red stripes down it.

"What are you?" Harry asked, staring. He immediately felt ashamed of himself; it was a rather rude question - like it _mattered_!

"What do you mean what am I?" The girl replied.

"Well, you're- not a human," Harry said, mumbling and floundering. He'd already put his foot in his mouth, and she'd already realized too.

"What's a human? Is that what _you_ are?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is."

"Never heard of that species before - never seen anything like you before, either."

"But you yourself look human! Half human, anyways..."

"No, I look like a naga," the girl said factually.

"No, you look like a human being."

"Or, consider that it's you who looks like a naga."

"But I don't!"

"Clearly you do."

"Argh!" Harry cried, spinning away from the girl. This wasn't getting him anywhere. Certainly no closer to finding Sirius!

"So who's Sirius?"

"My godfather," Harry said, fighting for calm as he turned to her again. "He's a human, a man, he's tall, has dark hair. He just- he just came through here, like me - not even a minute ago." Harry gestured to the Veil. "You must have seen him, or at least heard him around!"

The girl's eyes moved to the Veil. Widened with interest. Then she shook her head. "You're the first member of your human species I've ever seen. And I haven't heard anyone else around here all day - unless you count animals. And you and all your yelling, which made those animals scurry off. Those animals I was going to eat today."

Harry sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But I really just have to find my godfather. So if you can't help me, well...see you. I need to go look for him." Putting word to action, he wheeled around and started off for the other end of the clearing.

"Wait!" The girl, the self-proclaimed naga, shot forward with shocking speed and placed herself in front of him, her long, huge serpent body forming a long U shape around Harry. "You can't just go wandering around like that, even if it is to find someone you miss. Unless you're with a partner - or preferably a group - this is a really dangerous place to be. Especially since it's going to get dark soon. You're clearly not from around here-"

"Clearly," Harry intoned, sarcastic.

"-so let me tell you this: either this godfather of yours is already dead - eaten up as a nice snack for something - or you're going to get eaten trying to look for him at this time of day. So how about this: you come with me, I'll take you to my home, where you can sleep the night away. Then, in the morning, you can leave and look for your Sirius - safely. Well, as safe as you can get," the girl concluded casually.

Harry stood mulling the girl's words over. He could hear Hermione's voice, much like not an hour ago, pleading with him to be rational, to _check_ , to make sure...to not be reckless...

A part of himself spoke up too, telling him to look at just where being reckless like that had gotten him! Rushing off to the Department of Mysteries had led him right into a trap, gotten his friends hurt, or worse, and now...now Harry was somewhere he had no clue about! And Sirius was still missing (he refused to believe Sirius was _dead_ \- eaten, as the girl assumed)!

"Fine," Harry gritted out. "Thanks. Lead the way." He paused. "I'm Harry, by the way."

"Strange name. But maybe it's not strange for your human people." The girl relaxed on the spot, sliding down a few inches and letting her arms fall to her sides. "Mine is Lymseia."

"Lym...seia." Harry pronounced. It rhymed with whimsy, he noted - that would make it easy to remember. He nodded, blew a breath. "Alright. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too - come on, my den is this way."

"Alright..."

Lymseia whipped around and started off, winding and slithering fast.

Harry had to hurry to keep up with her (and had to try hard not to step on her tail end!)

"So - how far is this home of yours?" Harry asked.

"Not too far," Lymseia replied, simple.

 _Gee, that's really helpful,_ Harry thought. Out loud he said, "The archway back there - the veil - do you know what it is?"

Lymseia glanced at him, not slowing down in the least as she weaved around trees, bush, and boulders. "All I know about it is that it's good for attracting meals; animals like to gather around it, they're drawn to it, for some reason."

"What about people?"

"That's right - you said you and your godfather came through it? What does that mean?"

"I- I'm not sure," Harry admitted. "On the other side of it, in the Ministry, we were fighting Death Eaters and he got hit by a spell - fell through it, and disappeared. I went after him, and when I came through I was just...here."

"What's a Ministry? And what are Death Eaters?" Lymseia asked, seeming genuinely interested - and genuinely ignorant.

"You seriously don't know?" Harry still couldn't help but say. "The- the Ministry, they run the magical world, you know? The Death Eaters are followers of Voldemort - out to kill and oppress muggleborns and halfbloods, and plain muggles, too."

Lymseia just shook her head. "That's a lot of words I don't know the meaning of."

Harry walked silently a minute, thinking furiously. Had the veil sent him across the world or something? To, maybe, South America? Or Brazil? Somewhere remote, somewhere isolated, and somewhere...where there were people who didn't even know about any of that? Like, primitive tribes? Civilizations untouched?

That made sense. An archway in the Ministry, and one out here - it was a passageway between two places! Like Portkeys, almost. Or apparition.

Only, it was so old-looking that that had to be why it hadn't worked in letting him go back again.

At least if he could find Sirius, maybe Sirius could make a portkey for them, or apparate them away from here.

Everything hinged on finding Sirius again, it seemed.

Lymseia and Harry continued on.

After a good five minutes, Lymseia finally stopped.

She moved for the base of a huge, wide tree, and began to move aside a whole heap of thick leaf bearing branches, revealing a person-sized opening in the tree trunk. There was a long, dark slope leading into the ground - to who knew where.

Harry hesitated, watching as Lymseia just leaned forward and slid right in - literally, her whole body going horizontal (and then further, even).

Several moments passed, and then Lymseia emerged partially from the dark tunnel to peer up at him. She had her arms crossed again. "What are you doing? Do you want to get eaten? Come on already!"

Harry screwed up his courage, and approached the base of the tree. Lymseia turned around and disappeared again into the dark. Harry got down on his rear end and slid forward, legs moving down the slope first. He reached out to either side to hold the walls as he descended, careful. He didn't want to smack his head on the ceiling, either.

He made it to the bottom of the slope, a good twelve feet down, and it curved and leveled out into a real tunnel of hard dirt and rock.

Harry gazed down along it, and spotted a crackling of orange light - a fire!

He hurried on down the tunnel, and emerged into a great, rounded chamber. Forty feet in diameter, maybe more - a nice solid fifty?

And there was in fact a great big firepit in the middle, down into the floor of the chamber, where a fire was crackling and burning bright.

Lymseia had coiled up her serpent's body, and was resting her human upper body on her side - propped up on elbow in front of the fire. An absent hand was drawing patterns in the dirt.

"Erm- do you live here all by yourself?" Harry asked, sitting himself down in imitation of her.

"Of course."

"But- I mean- how old are you?"

"About sixteen years, I think," Lymseia said casually - shrugging at him. "Why?"

"Well...what about your parents? Family?"

"What about them?" Lymseia said, sounding puzzled.

Harry felt as confused as her. He got the feeling they weren't even on the same wavelength in this conversation. "I...never mind. It's probably none of my business anyways."

"Okay." Lymseia gave another shrug.

In warm glow of firelight that glistened her skin, Harry's eyes couldn't help but be drawn again to where they shouldn't; he shook his head and studiously peered into the fire itself, flushed and ashamed of himself. This wasn't even the time, and more importantly, it was extremely disrespectful to her! Just because she lived this way didn't give _him_ open invitation!

"Uhm, so...are you a- magical- being?"

"I can do magic, yes," she replied, and she smiled. "Can you?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, taking out his wand. "With this."

Lymseia peered at his wand a moment. "I've never seen anyone who needed to use an object to do magic; everyone I know can just...do it. You poor humans..."

"I- guess so," Harry said, trying to be diplomatic, when really he felt a little offended. "Can you just- do magic, then?" he went on, remembering Dobby. It did make sense, in that context, didn't it? And Firenze, too. It seemed like nonhumans really just didn't use wands. Or need them.

"Yes." Lymseia waved a hand broadly. "That's how I made this den. And the fire, too. It's how I catch most of my meals, too. And sometimes, if I have to, defend myself from predators...or even other people."

"Other people have attacked you? Who? Why?"

"People just like to pick on us naga for being loners and travelers," Lymseia answered, nonchalant. "We're easy targets for anyone, for anything. Especially since most other species and peoples tend to group up naturally, whereas we just don't. We're the opposite - always have been."

"Is that...why your parents aren't around?"

"Yes. They stuck around until I was five, to teach me what I needed to know, and then they left - moved on. That's what we do."

"Do you ever miss them?" Harry asked. He was trying really hard not to judge - she wasn't human. Her parents weren't humans. And he'd just gotten here. And...she was letting him stay with her.

"Not really. If I do ever see them again, or maybe younger siblings out there, it will be nice - but it's not something I'd obsess over."

"Oh. Alright."

"You should sleep. I'm going to get us dinner; it might take a while."

"Okay. Thanks." Harry said, earnest.

"No problem." Lymseia slithered around the fire and disappeared down the dark tunnel, fast and silent as a ghost.

Harry took off his glasses and lay flat on his back, hands resting on his stomach, and closed his eyes.

He really did just feel...exhausted, he realized.

So, so exhausted...


	2. Harry's Bad Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 24, 2021 - Getting back to this story after grimdark Rwby adventuring! :D Happy fun wholesome times are back on the menu! :) :) :) :) What a breath of fresh air for me as the author, I tell you! :)

"You were asleep for a long time. Here's your food - I put it under a stasis spell to keep it fresh _and_ hot for you."

Harry shifted on the ground, sitting up and yawning. Stretching. "Thanks," he said earnestly; he was really hungry, he realized.

He was surprised to see a plate hovering in the air in front of him, with a steaming hot chunk of meat on it. A plain metal fork and knife laid on it. He took the plate, took up the fork and started to cut into it. Took a small bite. Even plain, it tasted amazing! He began scarfing the rest down. "Thank you," he said more sincerely, after finishing and setting the plate down.

Lymseia gave him a smile and a nod, standing (err?) in front of him with her arms crossed again. "You're welcome."

"So - erm - is it daylight out there now?" Harry gestured to the entrance to the - den. That steep tunnel entrance.

"It was, the last I checked," Lymseia replied. "That was two minutes ago."

Harry grinned despite himself. "Great!" He got to his feet, taking out his wand. "I- thank you - really, for all of this - but I need to go find Sirius now. So...errr...bye."

"Bye," she responded simply, giving a small wave. "It was nice meeting a human for the first time. You weren't terrible to spend time with."

Coming from a member of a species that self-admittedly didn't even stick around for their kids for longer than a few years, always traveling and being on their own - and who tended to avoid other people because they liked to pick on them...Harry thought it had to be a really meaningful compliment on her part, to say it about _him._

He walked out of her den, back into that tunnel, climbing up the rough dirt and emerging out of the base of the tree again - back out into open forest.

Harry glanced around, then just decided to pick a random direction to go in. A direction he was sure was at least in opposite direction to the old, crumbling Veil in its clearing.

* * *

After about an hour of trekking through the woods, Harry got a strange feeling up his spine. A feeling he'd felt before - and learned to listen to.

A feeling like he was being watched.

Something wasn't right...

Harry gripped his wand tight as he stalked through the bush and uneven ground.

He kept his head on a swivel as that feeling kept growing - as a tree groaned, as a far off bush rustled...

A group of birds took flight from some high branches, squawking high...

Harry stopped as he heard a strange little ringing noise from just up ahead - between two wide trees, with a big boulder in between them that was as tall as he was.

He aimed his wand out ahead, right between those trees. "Who's there?" he said loudly, tense as could be.

Harry briefly wondered if it was Lymseia again - maybe she had changed her mind and decided to come along with him? But, no, surely she would have just come up to him out in the open, not played hiding games like this...

Harry took a few cautious steps forward. Then a few more. He waited a minute, then finally lowered his wand, and began slowly walking again.

He kept his eyes on those two trees, that boulder as he passed it.

When he was on the other side, he was relieved to see nothing at all was lurking behind it, ready to jump at him.

He sighed. It was probably just an animal, nothing more; Lymseia had told him that dangerous creatures were usually only out at _nights._

Which meant the odds of him running into anything in the daylight had to be pretty low...

Then again, with his infamously lousy luck...

Harry laughed to himself, shaking his head. _Stop being stupid, Potter...Nothing bad is going to-_

"What were you laughing about?"

"AHHHHH!" Harry fell back, lashing out blindly with his wand - a jolt of red energy soared free, striking a tree and blowing a big chunk out of it. He fell back onto the ground, landing hard on his rear end.

A high voice echoed with laughter throughout the woods - several voices!

Harry stared all around himself, scrambling to his feet again and aiming his wand out ahead again. Where had that voice even come from? Where was the laughter coming from - no, the _giggling!_ Were they invisible? Vampires, maybe? "Show yourself!" he said loudly, nervous.

Harry's eye was caught by several small shapes darting down from above, from out of a thick bundle of tree branches and leaves. They flew right for him, and hovered in front of his face - not a foot from his nose. Harry stumbled back, wide eyed.

They were _people_ , Harry saw. Very, very small people. Three...what looked like girls, wearing different kinds of dresses, with skin of various lilac shades, sharp faces and pointed teeth, and pointy ears. One had long dark purple hair in a ponytail - the other had light blue hair in a shimmering little sheet down to her own miniscule feet, and the other had green hair shaved very short (no fringe at all). Oh, and they all had fluttering, big translucent wings sticking out from their upper backs, that sort of reminded him of...fairies? Were these fairies, then?

"Erm...hello?" Harry blinked at them, relaxing a little at last. He let his wand down to his side, feeling a bit stupid.

"Hi there," spoke the one with the purple ponytail. She leaned forward in the air, putting her chin in hand and crossing her legs out behind herself. "So what the heck are you?"

Harry sighed. "I'm a human. My name's Harry."

"Weird name!" The ponytail girl exclaimed, letting out a laugh as she flipped over onto her back in the air. She did a front flip, then a barrel roll. Then she began circling all around Harry, spiraling down his whole body before coming back up again. The other two darted up high in front of him, then down low, uncomfortably close to his heels (what if he stepped on them?!). "You look weird, too."

"Thanks," Harry gritted, still holding very still. "Do you three have names, then?"

"Of course we do!" The purple haired girl replied. "And don't forget to say it _at least_ once every five minutes after we've given them to you! Otherwise, well...everyone knows what happens!" she finished, in a hushed voice, her expression turning very grave.

Harry found it rather alarming, personally. "Err, no, sorry - I don't know..."

"All the more reason for you to get in on it!" The girl did a twirl in the air, examining him with a very critical expression. "My name..." she began, very clearly and slowly, like she thought he was a moron. "...is Aqua Diamondrose! Got it? Got it - g _ot it?!_ "

"Let him breathe, jeez - I think he's got it..." spoke the short green haired girl, rolling her eyes. Her voice was maybe a few pitches lower than the ponytail girl.

"I've got it," Harry confirmed, backing away. "Aqua Diamondrose."

"Phew!" Aqua breathed, drifting backwards in the air. "Welp, now you're responsible for both my life _and my death!_ I hope you really choose to let me keep living, Harry the Human!"

"Erm - what?" Harry said, back to being alarmed again. "How am I...? What d'you mean?"

"Ugh," the green haired girl began. "Look - Harry, was it? - we fairies depend on other people to keep us alive after we're born, after we're christened with names. We have to spread our names about - our identities - and the more people say them, the more people know about us, the more magic and life force we get. The longer we live, and the better we get to live. If people can spread word of us, keep knowledge of us alive, then it's great. Life is great - awesome. But, if people want to ignore us, or deny us, or refuse to use our names...we'll just get weaker and weaker, until we just kick the bucket."

"T-that's horrible," Harry whispered, shocked.

"Aww, it's just life for us fairies!" Aqua replied, waving an airy hand. "Life waxes and wanes - like the moon up there! Well, it's not _up there right now_ -"

"Erm, actually it is..." Harry said, unable to help himself. "Technically, it's always up there-"

Aqua darted forward, seizing his collar and pulling him in with shocking strength. The strength of a full grown human being! "No it isn't, don't spread lies! You're not the kind of being I want to entrust my life and health to, I think!"

"Too late to take it back now, sis," the green haired fairy remarked, shaking her head and putting hands on her hips. "He's got it."

Aqua let him go, shoving him back - sending him _stumbling._ She whirled away and darted off behind a tree, where Harry heard a rising cacophony of incredibly vulgar expletives - most of which had Harry blushing with secondhand mortification!

"Anyways, while she's busy with that..." The green haired girl gently glided toward Harry, one hand falling from hip. "Want to get my name?"

"Erm...what happens if I just- say no?" Harry said slowly, cautious.

The green haired girl snorted. "Then it's no biggie; you don't have to worry about keeping us alive, but it also means we're not getting any stronger, or healthier. But, you know, if enough people stop saying it, denying us, or forgetting us...we'll get weaker by the second. Like we said: it pays off for fairies to spread their identities around as much as possible. We really shouldn't pass this chance up - you get where I'm coming from? And awful people can temporarily weaken us by doing it deliberately, even. It's happened before."

"Ummm..." Harry deliberated, avoiding her tiny gaze for a moment. "Okay," he decided. "I'd like to know your name too."

"Bold today, huh? Better take good care of it..." The girl cleared her throat, straightening up in the air. "My name's Melanie Beautywings."

"Melanie Beautywings..." Harry repeated carefully.

Melanie startled in the air, like a shock had gone through her. She did a back flip and began racing in circles, chasing herself before settling down again. A faint glow of light pulsed under her skin. She fixed him with a big grin, her eyes glinting. "Oh yeah, I can feel it - thanks for the boost! I guess I wasn't as popular as I thought lately. That's not totally lame and discouraging..."

"How could you not be?" Harry questioned. "I- I mean, people live a long time, and so...it shouldn't really come up as a problem, right?"

Melanie shook her head, then gave a laugh. "Oh boy, Harry - do you have any clue how dangerous it is out here? I mean, the whole world is dangerous, but _this specific forest_...it's one of the worst places to be. Ever. For anybody. I had the bad luck of growing up in it! People around here are dying left and right, day after day. Some of the nastiest, grossest, evilest, worst monsters in the whole world like to hang out here! They snag prey, pick people off, even attack villages! There are even all types of jerkish sapient beings who come through, looking to hurt, harass, and kill people - steal from them, too!"

"There are villages around?" Harry said hopefully, latching on to the information. And sort of ignoring the rest, honestly. "Do you know where?"

Maybe Sirius had made it to one of them!

Melanie considered him. Then she twisted around and pointed an arm. "Waaaay over that way, there's the closest village - for people more _your size;_ goblins, centaurs, elves, you name it - called Darkdust. It's small, but it's real well fortified. I guess that's how they've lasted so long. I've handed my name out to just about every last person in that place; it's nice and secure, my life force. Except, you know, when the monsters get in sometimes - then it tends to plummet. Good thing people in there keep having kids! And travelers, too, like yourself."

"Travelers like me," Harry said quickly. "Do you know if anyone else like me - any other humans - have been through here? Maybe a man - dark hair, tall-"

"Oh no, hey, I didn't mean _you you_ , not like _that_. I just meant travelers in general." Melanie shrugged. "My bad, I wasn't too clear, was I? You're the first human we've ever seen, trust me on that."

"So if you and your - sisters? - don't live in the village, where _do_ you live?"

Melanie gestured at the trees. "Way up there, where it's safe. We don't have wings for nothing, do we?"

"Uh, no," Harry agreed. That made sense.

"Fairy communities build homes up high. Way high. It's the best place to be out here - besides underwater."

"Underwater...? Who lives underwater? Like mermaids?" he asked, recalling his previous year.

"Oh yeah," Melanie enthused. She did a quick circle again, then began flying in figure eights before stopping again. "Mermaids can travel the rivers, move between the lakes - some of them are as wide and deep as the oceans themselves! You wouldn't believe how deep they are. Even with magic, sometimes it's hard to reach the bottom."

"Why would you want to go that far down?" Harry said.

"Rare plants - fairy magic - top secret," Melanie replied shortly. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Harry said quickly. "So - erm - that village, Darkdust, you said it was that way...?" He pointed, just to be sure.

Melanie followed his arm, gave a nod and a little smile. "Yeah. That way. Since you have our names now and whatnot, I'll just say this: I _really_ hope you make it there in one piece, Harry!"

"Gee, thanks," Harry said dryly. "Glad you're worried about _my_ health."

"Hey, come on - I am!" Melanie retorted, looking offended. "I'm just worried about it because of how it links up to mine, nothing personal," she added quickly, under her breath.

"Nothing personal," Harry repeated, even more dully. "Right."

Melanie startled, then darted away from him. "Eavesdropper. Not cool."

"Sorry," Harry said vaguely.

Suddenly Aqua came flying back into view, darting for Harry's face. She stopped in front of him on a dime, her body giving of blue sparkling particles. Some of it brushed against Harry, and it made him feel...weirdly tingly. "Did you just say you're going to Darkdust? If you are, we _are going to escort you!_ You've already proven yourself to be completely irresponsible with my name, so I don't feel like risking it any further where you're concerned!"

"Okay!" Harry said instantly, both to placate the raging fairy, and because he genuinely didn't want to keep going forward like this without anyone else around. If there were as many monsters and dangers as everyone around here was saying...even in the daytime...And it would be nice to have - well - _nice enough_ company for the journey. "Great!" he added earnestly.

"Yes!" Aqua exclaimed with sheer relief, pumping her fists as she beamed at him. She did a swooping back flip, then flew around his head like a halo before darting down and flying between his legs. She came up before him and did a few twirls, spreading those blue particles of hers around again. "Maybe you _are_ the right kind of person to hold onto my name after all! I might have misjudged you, Harry."

"T-thanks...I forgive you," Harry said, amused.

"Wonderful!" Aqua cried. "Let's go, let's go - no dying on _this_ trip! Move, move, move!" She darted around behind him, and Harry felt a powerful, small force shove him square in the back, sending him staggering forward. He wildly spun his arms, nearly falling flat - but then Melanie was darting up past his head, and he was yanked back right again by the back of his shirt.

Harry let a breath go, adjusting his glasses and running a hand through his hair. _These girls are going to murder me._

He caught a glimmer, and turned his focus to the long blue haired girl. He realized she hadn't spoken even once now. "Erm - hello? What's your name?"

The girl shook her head furiously, soaring up high to disappear into the trees.

Harry glanced at Melanie. "W-what did I do?"

"Nothing," Melanie assured, holding up her hands. "She's just - really socially anxious."

"It's one of the most unluckiest traits any fairy could ever _have_!" Aqua said, mournful. "She was born with it, though, and she can't fix it. She usually has the two of us to help spread her name around _for her._ "

"So, what is it?" Harry asked the pair.

"Hers is Liza Seasparkle," Melanie answered promptly. "Try not to forget it. She's already delicate."

"I won't!" Harry promised firmly. "Liza Seasparkle."

"Great, great - now come on, we have to get you safely tucked away in Darkdust!" Aqua burst out, fluttering around him madly - almost too fast to track, like a Snitch!

Harry was sure it was _only_ his Quidditch skills and reflexes that even let him keep track of her semi-decently.

He took a breath, pocketed his wand, and started off in the direction of the village called Darkdust.

Only now, with three small, energetic, odd girls swirling and darting all around him. Well, Melanie and Liza - Aqua landed on his shoulder, crossed her legs and arms alike, and turned her head to stare very intensely right at his face.

"I have to be on hand to protect you!" Aqua had insisted.

Harry didn't bother protesting - decided it was safer to just let her stay there.

Still, it was a bit of an odd feeling, walking around with a tiny girl on his shoulder.

But...strangely enough...not too unpleasant.


	3. Kaylin Is A Dragon And That's Okay!

"Her cave is just up here - we'll need to pass by it to get to Darkdust."

"Kaylin is a dragon - and that's _okay!_ "

"A dragon?" Harry swallowed, hard. He didn't have too many great experiences with dragons - Norbert, the Hungarian Horntail.

"Yes!" Aqua fluttered away off his shoulder, then came back and set down again (Harry had actually gotten up the courage to try to ask the fairy girls why they were so energetic, at the risk of sounding rude, and he'd gotten an answer back: "It's just fairy nature; we like to keep moving!").

Harry supposed that the fairy's nature to "keep moving" was similar to the naga one of Lymseia's - in that it was the complete opposite. Naga liked to go underground and build dens in the earth, and curl up and stay put. Like regular snakes, really...

"Right - yeah, okay, a dragon," Harry reiterated his new knowledge. "She isn't going to eat us, is she?" he couldn't help but ask. Aqua smacked her feet against his body - and it _hurt._ It felt like he'd been punched at point blank range. Harry gave a hard _oof._

"I just told you it's _okay!_ " Aqua exclaimed. "So dragons waged a little war on everyone else - it only lasted six hundred years, and that was a long time ago! Before _my_ time! Why are people still holding that against _every_ dragon out there?!"

"Hey, he's a clueless foreign being, remember?" Melanie said quickly. "No need to hit him over it. Ease up, sis."

"It's not like the _centaurs_ didn't do _you know what_ to _everyone_ fifty-six years ago - or like we fairies didn't have our less than admirable eras," Aqua continued on furiously, flying off away from Harry with her arms crossed. Then she darted back in his face. Repeatedly. "Do you know what my grandmother did during the Battle For Glynwair?"

"N-no..." Harry stammered, shaking his head frantically.

"Ugh, don't go telling people about this one _again,_ " Melanie groaned, throwing up her hands. "People will actually start thinking you're proud of it!"

"Hi, yes, it was against dragon invaders, so it was okay!" Aqua rattled off, dismissive. "Anyway: she flew her little behind _right down the throat_ of General Shinaya, flooded her whole body with chemicals from the inside out that made her go all bubbly and poofy...until she went _poof!_ Exploded - scales everywhere, bones stuck inside of houses!" She burst into giggles, holding her abdomen and rolling over in the air.

Harry felt more than a little sick. "Err..."

"Yeah," Melanie consoled, flying over to gently pat his arm. "That's about anyone's reaction." She shot a glare at her laughing sister. "Battle For Glynwair's end - categorically _not awesome._ "

"It was amazing!" Aqua exclaimed, wiping her eyes. "She single handedly saved the whole city - thousands of innocent lives!"

"By assassinating the General at her forward base while she was asleep, and in a way our people outlawed for thousands of years already," Melanie retorted, shaking her head. She gave a glance at Harry, sidelong. "Fairy dust - don't mess with the stuff. It's good for nonmagic people to use to craft some useful items, but when it's just flooded out raw, and when it makes contact with people's skin...it's toxic and lethal."

"Right. Got it," Harry said studiously.

" _Shower you in shame!_ " Aqua began swirling around above Harry's head, and those blue tingling particles wafted down onto his body in copious amounts. "Watch out, you're going to start blowing up any second now!"

Melanie darted for Aqua, smacking her bodily and sending her spiraling off through the air. She huffed, putting hands on hips. She gave a glance to Harry over a shoulder. "Don't worry about it - she's not using _real_ fairy dust. Just a magic spell that makes it look like she is. Real fairy dust is pure white, so you know. Not that many people _know_ anymore," she finished thoughtfully. She turned her focus on her sister and continued on with a stern, "Have you _ever_ stopped to think about _why_ it's called the shower of shame? War crimes aren't cool, and neither is pretending to do them."

"Pranks are in our nature!" Aqua pouted. "I can't help it!"

Melanie huffed. "That isn't a prank - that's just being a _palvi._ "

Aqua gaped at Melanie, going very still. "You didn't!"

"I totally did. What're you going to do about it? Commit another war crime?"

"She saved the whole city!" Aqua erupted, kicking her feet in the air, balling her fists at her sides.

"She blew a woman up from the inside out!"

"But she saved the city!"

"Doesn't matter - still blew someone up. And for the first twenty seconds beforehand, she had to suffer the worst pain in the whole world, I'd imagine," Melanie responded fiercely.

"Doesn't matter: saved a city!"

Melanie shook her head. "It's called a war crime for a reason - so, yeah, it kind of does matter."

"You should be proud of her, why aren't you proud of her?!" Aqua yelled.

"Why _are you_ proud of her?" Melanie shot back.

"Erm-" Harry began. "Could we just keep going? Please?" he pleaded.

"Right!" Aqua cried, fluttering back to land on him again. "Every second you're out here is another second I might _die!_ "

"You mean me," Harry said.

"I know what I said," Aqua challenged, glaring at the side of his face.

Harry sighed. How did he get himself into situations like this?

"Look, whatever you do, don't bring up the war with Kaylin - she actually fought in it," Melanie said in his ear, intense. "Even my sister has enough sense not to do that." Then she darted away again, and flew out ahead.

Harry marched on. Every so often he would get a glimpse of Liza, darting between trees, high up above his head. She tended to stay lost in all the leaves, concealed completely. But once or twice she did come all the way back down to him, fluttering around him in that frantic way the fairy girls had, before flying off again.

Melanie secretly told him it was "actually really encouraging, for her."

The fairies led him into a narrow, long clearing of trees, like something had made a path right through the forest. And at the end of that path, there was a big cave entrance, carved right into the side of the precipice of a big mossy hill. Inside was nothing but darkness.

Melanie fearlessly fluttered across the clearing, right into the dark cave. A minute passed, and she reemerged, flying back to them. "Looks like she's not home today; she must be out hunting."

"Or maybe she's dead," Aqua said, with real distress. "Oh, crap, what if she's _dead?!_ I happen to like her."

"Doubt it," Melanie said quickly. "If she was, we would've felt it. A dragon holding our names in her soul...that's a big one to lose. Besides, dragons are almost impossible to kill. Do you feel sick at all?"

Aqua sighed with relief, shaking her head. "I feel as wonderfully fantastic as ever - you're right."

"I am right," Melanie agreed, running a hand over her hair. She turned to Harry. "On to Darkdust, then."

"Okay." Harry nodded. He was secretly glad not to have to face another dragon - even if this one was supposedly...well, an actual person and all. He hadn't known dragons could be like that (had the Horntail been like that, and he just hadn't realized?). There was still a lot about the magical world that he didn't know, after all...

Onward they went, the sun moving in the sky, the clouds of morning clearing to bright blue noon.


	4. Welcome To Darkdust?

Harry was fairly relieved when they reached the village, emerged out of the trees into a large clearing, with a wide torrent of river running along its righthand side.

Even if there wasn't a single other human in sight, it was still more comforting than being alone in the woods, where supposedly monsters roamed!

"Welp, here we are," Aqua spoke, lifting up off his shoulder and fluttering back from him. Melanie and the ever elusive Liza did the same. "What a relief; just go on in and you can get a room at the inn - free for the first week! And remember: be responsible with our names!"

Harry nodded, amused; he had already been prompted (read: forced violently) by Aqua into repeating their names several times over during the journey. He was happy to help, but did she have to come off so strong about it?

He let a woosh of air out and walked up to the edge of the village, to the nearest line of wooden houses.

Suddenly Harry's progress was stopped, as if he'd hit an invisible wall; he banged his faced against it, a bright blue energy coalesced, and Harry was blasted back a dozen feet to sprawl in the dirt.

Above him, the three fairy sisters were shrieking with mirth, twisting about in the air.

"Why...didn't you warn me about that?" Harry groaned, climbing to his feet and rubbing his head. He was too banged up to be properly furious about it - not that he wasn't!

Aqua zoomed down to him, putting her face in his. A wide grin stretched. " _Fairy!_ " she pronounced each syllable clearly - gleefully! She leaned back in the air, throwing hands behind her head, and fell to more high laughter as she drifted away from Harry.

"Right - of course - how could I have forgotten?" Harry gritted, about-facing and stalking back toward the village. "Can you _actually_ be helpful to me, and tell me how to get in please? Thank you."

"You're right, you're right!" Aqua said hurriedly, hands over her face. "I'm sorry, so sorry! There's a passphrase you have to say to it to get it to open up - they pass it on to every new visitor. I can pass the code to you - I just couldn't resist not letting you in on it at least once!"

"Alright, what is it?" Harry said, trying not to fume too badly.

"Just say, 'Rahn vesh _dragi_ yolari,' and then you'll be granted access to the barrier," Aqua said earnestly.

"Right. Okay." Harry blew a breath, ran a hand through his hair. "Rahn vesh...dragi yolari." He strode forward once more-

And the barrier flared, and Harry was sent flying through the air a second time. He landed hard on his side, the air being knocked out of his lungs.

The fairies' laughter echoed through the forest.

"Alright, that's it!" Harry shouted, drawing his wand as he jumped up again.

"Look, sorry - seriously - we had to have our fun!" Melanie exclaimed, raising her hands. "But there really is a passphrase - it's just not that! But I'll give you the real one."

Harry hesitated, glaring at her with intense scrutiny. At least he could trust _her_ moderately more than Aqua, right? She'd been more honestly helpful, more straightforward so far on their trip... "What was it that I even said the first time?"

Melanie flushed, looking away, running a hand over her hair. "It's not important - forget it-"

"What did I say?!" Harry insisted, shooting a furious look at Aqua, who looked entirely unashamed of herself (in contrast to Melanie).

"Well..." Aqua giggled. "'I love dragoness _love tunnels._ '"

Harry blinked as the girls all began to giggle again. "What...what even is a _love tunnel?_ " From their reactions, he thought he really didn't want to know.

"Well, when a dragon and another being love each other..." Aqua choked out.

Harry worked his jaw, flushing. "Just- tell me the real way to get in here," he ground out, with all of his self control.

"Just say: I seek refuge and peace,'" Melanie replied, serious and calm.

"That was _it?_ " Harry said with disbelief. And more outrage. "Really?"

"Really!" Aqua said, nodding seriously herself. "Simple and easy."

"Prove it," Harry said firmly, gesturing.

"Oh, fine! Big baby..." Aqua drifted toward the village, clearing her throat. "I seek refuge and peace!" she proclaimed grandly.

The barrier swirled to life, then a small section of the blue turned white, and it remained constant.

Aqua darted forward, and passed through it without any incidents.

Harry repeated the phrase, and he finally got in.

"Welcome to Darkdust," Melanie said, coming up behind him with Liza. She gave him a grin, but Harry didn't feel like returning it.

All in all, Harry felt like he was a bit soured on fairies.

He resolved not to even ask them where the inn was, instead opting to approach the nearest local - a man with avian features; he was covered in feathers in a pattern of green to match the forest, had talons for feet, and great wings instead of arms. He had a very sharp, rounded head and face, with feathers sticking out the back of his head in a swept back way that Harry admitted looked rather intimidating. That, combined with the sharp beak, gave a fearsome look in general.

Harry had thought he knew what kind of being he was, but he wasn't sure until Melanie told him, jogging his memories of history lessons at Hogwarts - he was called a "harpy."

The harpy man introduced himself as Syryth, and seemed happy to help Harry out - and just as annoyed with the presence of the fairies as Harry was.

From what Harry picked up on, the three were village nuisances more than anything (go figure). Their _names_ might have been popular around here, but _they_ themselves weren't too much.

After reaching the inn, Syryth flared his wings at the fairies, snapping his beak at them as he lifted off the ground. "All right, go on, go home now! Away with you!"

"Bye, Harry - remember our names!" Aqua called as she soared high into the air, her sisters in tow.

"Don't worry, it's going to be impossible for me not to," Harry muttered under his breath.

Syryth set down again, giving a little laugh. He gestured a wing at the entrance to the inn. "Well, here you are - Harry, was it?" He had an easy, pleasant voice, with a bit of a strange _flang_ to it. Not like any voice Harry had heard before in life. But then, he really hadn't met too many nonhumans (definitely never any harpies, and he couldn't recall his school lessons too well on them).

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Always glad to help a foreigner," Syryth said simply, nodding. "Just let me know if you need anything else; I'll be around." He turned and pointed a wing. "Usually by those trees - the ones with the pink fruits on them." He gave a chuckle, adding on, "That's my little garden - a hobby and a job."

"They look- good," Harry said, eyeing the trees from afar.

"Thank you. Best get in there now, anyway - there should still be a room or two free, but it probably won't last too long. We always have people passing through here, staying a while before moving on..."

"Right. Thanks!" Harry repeated sincerely. He turned and pushed through the door to the inn.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. He blinked rapidly, gazing around himself.

The first thing Harry took notice of in the dark, lit by candles and a big fireplace on the far side of the room, was a large, powerful being he definitely recognized: a sphinx!

Her golden fur glowed in the firelight, her eyes glinted, every muscle rippled as she moved for him, silent and leisurely. Claws retracted, tail with a snake's head on the end of it flicking about. Large, feathered golden wings ruffling against her sides, folded in.

She was several heads taller than him, imposing and great with even having to _try._ Her head was sleek, a long neck, her face heart-shaped, and her ears...the ears of a cat!

"Welcome," she spoke, casual and kindly. A smile on her face, despite her powerful figure. She sat back on her haunches, gazing at him. A large, strong paw was raised, gestured vaguely. "You are a newcomer - a traveler."

"Y-yes - erm, yes ma'am," Harry agreed. "Erm, I was told to...I'm looking to get a room here, please?"

"Of course you are," she replied. She sounded almost amused. Her gaze swept him up and down. "Follow me." She turned and started off through the inn, weaving between peoples and around tables with ease, even in the dim lighting. Swift and quiet.

Harry hurried to catch up to her. But he didn't get _too close;_ his eyes were on that serpent tail of hers, that was too close to his face for comfort...

She led him along down a short, wide hallway.

And then somehow they just continued to walk on, the corridor stretching, new doors forming and spacing themselves out - _magic._

Until she finally stopped at one, on her right. She gazed at him, gestured with a flick of her tail to a door. Engraved on it was the the number fourteen, the words glowing a dull orange. She raised a forepaw and touched the door; the numbers burned brighter, briefly, before settling again. "There we are; this room is now yours," she explained. "No one may enter but yourself - unless you want them to - and myself, of course. If you wish to stay longer than a week, you will need to begin paying for it. Understood?"

"Yes - thank you, ma'am-!"

"Please, feel free to call me Nylune."

"Err- right, Nylune! Thank you so much!" Harry professed. "Erm...by any chance have you seen a man like me? A human? Dark hair, tall? His name is Sirius, and he's my godfather. I- I'm looking for him. He...went missing. Out in the forest," he clarified. "I thought he might have come this way, maybe passed through here?"

Nylune considered him a moment, thoughtfulness burgeoning on her face. Then, she shook her head. "You are the first of your kind to enter this village - I'm sorry I cannot be of more help."

"It's alright!" Harry said, despite feeling dejected again. "Thank you, really. Err, my name's Harry, by the way."

"An odd name - but it sounds pleasant enough. Well met, Harry." Nylune gave him a nod, a smile that was softer - compassionate - then she turned away and retreated back down the hall, leaving Harry alone.

Harry pushed open the door, entering his room. The door shut itself behind him. He gazed around properly, and found himself gaping.

It wasn't just a simple little room, as he had been expecting - maybe a bed, a nightstand, nothing more. It was a full fledged suite. A sitting room, kitchen area, dining area, and two open doors that looked on into a bedroom and a bathroom. Both looked just as expansive as the rest of the place.

Harry wandered through it all, a grin growing on his face.

"I love magic," he uttered fervently.

Harry sat down on the sofa of nice, soft, cool cushions, gazing out a window that overlooked the wide, rushing river channel.

He relaxed, and started to think.

He had a week here - a week to find any clues about Sirius. A week to question the locals. A week to...find a way to get more money, whatever they used here, so he could stay even longer, maybe. Or he could just move on, after that. He thought he knew enough spells to live like Lymseia did - to catch animals, to make food. Could he do it? Keep going on his own like that?

For Sirius, he might have to.

For Sirius...Harry would! Anything to get him back, to not _lose him._ His godfather, the closest thing to a- a _parent_ he even had in this world! A man who Harry _loved._


	5. Accepting Reality

Harry woke up early, still not really believing where he was. What situation he was in.

Until he walked down the magical hallway and out into the main room of the inn.

 _Right. I'm somewhere I've no idea about. So is Sirius._ Harry spotted Nylune weaving between tables, sleek and expert despite her great size, and decided to see if he couldn't get some _idea_ from her. "Hello!"

She turned to look at him over a shoulder. Fully turned to face him, nodding her head. "Hello. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah - thanks. Listen, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am. I- I mean...is there a map around? A globe, maybe?"

Nylune gave another nod, a small smile. Her tail flicked, and a rotating globe appeared right in front of Harry. Hovering there.

Harry stepped in closer, squinting at it. Examining it as it moved. He hesitantly reached out, stopping its movement. A panicked feeling rose up in him as he took in the globe. "This can't be right."

"Have you ended up too far from where you expected?" Nylune remarked.

"I- this is-" Harry stammered, stepping away. "Is this some sort of prank?" Did sphinxes _do_ pranks?

She gave him a puzzled look. "No. Why would you think that?"

"None of this is right!" Harry exclaimed, gesturing at the globe. "Is this- maybe...a close up view of- of a cluster of islands or, or-"

"No, those are the continents."

"That isn't _right._ " It didn't make sense, how could it even be possible?!

And yet...

How utterly unfamiliar all of this was, how nothing matched with anything he knew before (dragons that were as sapient as him, not mere animals or beasts), how no one seemed to even recognize a human being, how he hadn't seen a single other human being himself...how the Veil had sent him from one place, to a place far different in an instant...

This image of the world that was completely different...

Harry whirled away and ran back to his room.

He spent several minutes just sitting there on the sofa, his mind racing. Whirling.

Then, Nylune came waltzing in.

"You look very upset. May I...?" She gestured at the floor.

Harry just nodded.

Nylune lay in the middle of the sitting room, tail curling up around herself. She spent a long time just gazing at him.

Then, Harry looked over at her, and it all just spilled out past the lump in his throat.

His life, the Ministry, and how he had gone through the Veil after Sirius. Everything since then, over the last two days or so, in this place.

Nylune listened with soft eyes and a certain patience, forepaws laid over one another. Attentive.

"It has been speculated..." she began, very quiet, ponderous. "for thousands of years now, just what the exact purpose of the Veil in that clearing is. Some say it is a portal to the underworld - or whichever various afterlives one wants to believe in. Others believe it to be a gateway to many kinds of places, far distant in space and time. Worlds far different from our own, in ways we could not imagine. I think that you might have just proven that to be the truth of it."

"Y-you believe me, then?"

"I do." Nylune smiled sadly. "For a person to come up with a story as detailed and consistent as your own...for a person to display the force of emotions you have during your recounting of it all...and, well, in the thousands upon thousands of years of our history there has never once been tale of a being like yourself - like your 'humans.' I believe you may indeed have crossed over from another world - a rather fascinating sounding place, if I may say..."

"This place is pretty interesting to me, too, likewise," Harry replied, with a smile of his own.

"I could not imagine. You say that your world, your planet, is called 'Earth?'"

"Yeah."

"Ours is called Kintu, primarily."

"Kintu." That was where Harry was, then. Another world, another planet, a place of far off space and time...called Kintu. Another reality entirely! "I tried to go back, at first, through the Veil, but it...it didn't work. Even if I found Sirius here...or, what if he ended up in some third, other world? Not back home, _or_ here?" Harry worried.

"That is possible," Nylune admitted quietly. "If, as you said, he went through first, before yourself. If you did not pass through together...unless the Veil only links between your world and ours, and there are no others out there..."

"Even if I found him, how would we even get back home?" Harry voiced, morose. "It didn't work for me."

"Would it be so terrible, to spend your lives here?" Nylune spoke, a touch of humor to her voice.

"I- no, of course not - I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Harry stammered. He fell silent. "I just..."

"I know." Nylune paused. "For whatever reason, the Veil worked when it did, how it did, and did not when you tried it a second time. If you can find the reason why...you might be able to replicate that success, and trigger its activation again. The reason might be something quite mystical, or based in desire and soul; perhaps it worked because of your own wish to follow after your godfather in the first place, and the reason it did not return you was because you still desire whole-heartedly to find him. Perhaps...if you do find him, it will finally allow you both to return home. But not before then. The soul's power, and the emotion within, are not to be underestimated..."

"You're saying I'm the one keeping myself here?"

"You _do_ still want to find him, don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

Nylune gave him a very pointed look. "Exactly."

"Okay," Harry agreed, blushing. "So, errr...I just have to find him, and we can go home together. It'll work, then."

"This is only speculation. I may be entirely wrong, or spot on."

"Well it's the best I have to go on," Harry said, grinning. "So I'll take it."

* * *

"So you're from another world."

Harry stared at Syryth, as the harpy man cocked his head at him, crossing his wing arms in front of himself. "How do you-"

"Relax; I heard it from Nylune." Syryth said casually. He scrutinized the trees, then waved a wing; water particles burst into existence in the air, coating the fruits. "Her and I go way back - had a bit of a thing. Anyway, I had already met you, and so she asked me to just keep a bit of an eye on you."

"I don't need anybody keeping an eye on me," Harry retorted, indignant.

Syryth raised a sharp eyebrow. "Really?" Amusement flooded his voice. "A young man, all alone in a foreign reality, desperately searching for the only other one of his kind that might possibly be out there - somewhere - full of dangers and threats he hasn't the slightest clue about...and you really think that saying something like that isn't completely stupid?"

"I can manage on my own," Harry insisted.

"In that case, take a walk right on back out past that barrier - see how far you get. And in the meantime, I'll be ignoring you. Just how you want it."

Harry sighed, reigning in his temper. "Alright, maybe I need a bit of help here."

"Yeah, you do. Let me give you your first bit of help; if your godfather isn't around here, then he might have gone in another direction out from that Veil. There are other villages, and even one or two major cities built out by some of the great lakes. He might have gone out that way, found his way to them. Or he's still lost in the woods - that's something that happens often enough. Either way..."

Either way, Harry wasn't going to gain much by sticking around here, was he? If Sirius wasn't here, what use was there in staying, or even questioning people who had never seen a hint of him?

He had to leave, no matter what. He had to keep going.

"Is there a map I could get for the area?" Harry asked.

Syryth waved a wing, and a thick roll of parchment appeared in the air before him; it drifted forward, and Harry took it in hand. "There you go."

"Thanks." Harry unfurled it, staring at the parchment. It was a map, in fact. And a very detailed one. There was an image of a compass inked onto the corner of the page, which spun when he moved. Harry roamed the map, his gaze crossing forest to see great river splits, and then the lakes. Two large dots, with words attached to them.

Those were the cities, then.

That was the direction Harry had to go in.

"You're still set on just heading out immediately, aren't you?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed, rolling up the map and stuffing it down his robes.

Syryth sighed. "Alright...wouldn't want to make a scene by trying to stop you, would I? Leave if you really want to. But keep your eyes peeled for danger. It can never be understated out here. Find refuge at nights - always find a safe place, preferably enclosed."

"Got it. Thank you."

"I hope you find him."

"Yeah, me too." Harry waved, then turned and set off in the direction the map had indicated.


	6. Dragons And Dangers

Harry had been marching through the woods for hours now, and it was getting into late evening.

He was getting tired.

He stopped for a break, against a tree, pulling out the map.

He had gone a bit off-course...but he was still headed in the right direction. Literally.

Harry needed food. Water, too.

Well, there was a river nearby - he could hear it, dimly. And the map indicated there should be one close by, to his left and further ahead.

So Harry took out his wand, and used a Summoning Spell on a bird.

He Stunned it quick, then leveled his wand with a queasiness in him. "Diffindo."

He thought he knew how you were meant to do this, from somewhere (maybe the Weasleys, since they'd mentioned they sometimes killed and ate their chickens). Remove the feathers? And obviously remove the organs. He just needed the meat, after all...

He cast plenty of careful Cutting Curses on the bird, skinning it. Then he split it open and scrunched his nose at the smells as it all came out. He set it on the ground and made a hasty little firepit, little more than a hole dug out with a rock, and then a ring of rocks around it. Then he used a Fire Spell to light some sticks and dry leaves.

Harry levitated the bird over the flames as they grew higher and hotter, aiming his wand as he sat down on the ground with legs crossed.

And he waited, watching.

As the sun was going down, the fire was welcome, he realized. Warmth in fading warmth.

He did remember the advice to find shelter at nights, but he couldn't help that, could he? It wasn't like he had spotted any caves nearby - or even on the map.

And he didn't know any kind of advanced magic to do the things that Lymseia had done, creating that big underground den of hers all by herself.

Harry would just have to do as he always did, and stay vigilant.

After his meal was done cooking, smelling wonderfully, even plain, he removed it from the flames and set it down on a flat rock he had done his best to transfigure, flattening and widening it into something like a makeshift plate. It looked horrible, but it _worked._ Harry was pretty satisfied with the results of his work.

He let the food cool before finally biting into it.

After finishing it off quickly, it was really starting to get dark.

Harry did his best to turn another rock into a pillow, making a lumpy, misshapen thing that he was at least pleased with. It had enough fluff in it, a softness to it that was tolerable to him.

Then he laid himself down and shut his eyes, trying to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up to a strange softness, a warmth, a gentle kind of pressure all around him. Like he was wrapped up in some cocoon of heat and smoothness...

He shook his head and blinked himself into awareness - then he was wide awake as he took his situation in.

He was laying up against the flank of a dragon, sleek and large, and _powerful_ , with bright glistening scales of yellow under morning light. Black highlights ran across the body. Across the _wings_ \- one of which was currently laid over top Harry, keeping him pressed to the scaly body.

Harry reached carefully for his wand, but he wasn't sure what kind of spell would be right to get out of _this_ situation. He did remember Sirius telling him last year to use a Conjunctivus Curse on a dragon's eyes, but he wasn't sure he could pull it off here. For one thing, the eyes of the dragon were closed. And for another...he hadn't actually cast the spell before, and he wasn't too confident in getting it right the first time.

Then what could he do?

Those eyes suddenly opened. Narrow eyes, unfocused cat's slits, staring at him. That large lizard head was lifted off the ground, tossed about in the air. The wing over Harry lifted away completely. "Sorry to scare you, stranger - but I was on my way home from my hunt and I saw you out here alone. You would have been killed in no time; so I decided to keep you safe for the night. Only a rare handful of beasts and beings would attack a sleeping dragon. My name is Kaylin."

"Kaylin?" Harry jumped to his feet, moving away from the dragon's great body. He breathed a little easier. "Right, I was told about you - I'm...friends with Aqua, Melanie and Liza."

"Oh? You are?" Her slitted eyes widened, and she lifted herself up off the ground to full height. Long neck arched, wings spreading wide. There was a large clearing around Harry now, where last night it hadn't been at all - it had been very dense forest! There were over a dozen trees scattered about on their sides, knocked over at some point. Kaylin gazed down on him, long neck curving. "Well it's nice to meet you...?"

"Harry! I'm- not from around here."

Kaylin turned her head aside, and snorted flames. "I'd figured. I've never seen a being like you before. Not around here, at least."

"Yeah...I get that a lot."

"What are you doing out here alone?" she went on, peering at him, her voice holding interest.

"I'm looking for my godfather. Sirius. He's like me. He's...lost out here. Somewhere. I looked for him in Darkdust, but he wasn't there, so now I'm going to see about some of the other places up near the great lakes."

Kaylin shook her head. "You're trying to make it all the way to Varnis on foot?"

"I don't exactly have a choice, do I?" Harry muttered.

"Yes you do! I could get you there in a matter of hours."

"R-really? You- you mean like- you'd...?"

"I could fly you there," Kaylin confirmed, nodding. "I _could_...if you could do a favor for me. Just paying me back for watching out for you all night. We'd be even and square."

Harry sighed. He _didn't_ want to risk walking the whole way, honestly. And if the opportunity was right in front of him... "Okay. Yeah. What's the favor? I'll- erm- do my best to help you out."

"You're actually perfectly suited for this," Kaylin responded. She lifted a foreclaw, gesturing to him in general. "Your tiny size means you can get into places I never could."

"What places?"

"There's a cave not far from here - with a wooden door placed over the entrance. It's a place inhabited by goblins, mostly. A stronghold. Inside, they have something of mine - something very important, and precious. They stole it from me, and they're guarding it heavily. If you could go in and get it back for me..."

"Couldn't you just ask Aqua and her sisters for help with this?"

"She did!" A high voice exclaimed. A glistening of blue particles, and a tiny form came flying up from over Kaylin's body. "Hi, Harry! Talk about a coincidence."

 _Oh no._ Harry shrank back as the tiny figure of Aqua came surging right for his face - only to pull up short a few inches from it. "H-hello...Aqua...Melanie, Liza..."

"Hey there," Melanie greeted cheerfully. She put hands on hips, fluttering around him, peering at him intently from all angles. "You're looking lively - great to see."

"It's- good to see you too?" Harry said, not sure if he was really lying about it or not.

Melanie grinned. "That's a matter of perspective, Harry. Here, have some." She flicked a tiny wrist, and a handheld mirror appeared in the air.

Harry took it, staring at her. "What's this for...?"

All thee fairies giggled.

Harry sighed. "What did you do to me?"

"Just take a peek at your face!" Aqua instructed, shrill and squeaky, holding in more giggle fits.

Harry did, very apprehensive. He stared. He took a breath. "Change it back!" he said furiously.

"But you make such a good fish!" Aqua protested.

"Change it back, now!"

"Say my name first!" Aqua retorted.

"Aqua Diamondrose - now change it!"

"Changing it now, relax," Melanie told him, snapping her fingers.

Harry examined himself, breathing relief. "Did you do anything _else_ while I was asleep?" he scowled.

"It was just a little joke," Aqua said gleefully. "An easy joke, with an easy fix. Don't be so mad - or is that a species problem of yours?"

"My friends would say it's just a me thing," Harry murmured, flushed.

"Smart friends," Aqua remarked. "So do you want to help us help Kaylin with this, so you can get over to Varnis?"

"She'd appreciate it if you did help," Melanie added seriously.

"I'll help," Harry affirmed.

What was he getting himself into?

He barely trusted these fairy girls in a casual setting, and now he was going to be trusting them in a dangerous battle situation?


End file.
